Navidades con Mahou Sensei Negima!
by Homerunchan
Summary: Ha llegado la navidad a la Academia Mahora. ¿Se las arreglarán los enamorados para lograr sus objetivos o sucumbirán al frío de la blanca nieve?  Continuación directa del fic "The Baka Rangers"


Dedicado con especial afecto a:

Ayase Yuue

WillyY

y una de mis mejores amigas: Esther

FELIZ NAVIDAD

5ta Edición, 2010

NAVIDADES CON

MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA!

Nevaba. Hacía tiempo que no nevaba en la Academia femenina Mahora. Todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. Los tejados, las azoteas, las ventanas, los patios, etc. Pero lo más bonito de todo, era el Árbol del Mundo. Estaba precioso. Había sido adornado con bolitas de Navidad y demás elementos decorativos navideños. Y en una de las ramas de éste, una chica adolescente y su profesor, cinco años menor que ella, conversaban animadamente. Negi Springfield llevaba en su brazo un gran bastón, del que nunca se separaba. Fue un regalo de su padre, antes de desaparecer. Asuna, la chica, miraba hacia el frente. Hacia el reloj. Se había congelado la superficie, y aún así, daba la hora. A Asuna le hizo esto mucha gracia y se le ocurrió preguntar:

- Negi, ¿qué pasaría si el reloj se parara?

Negi miró al frente y dijo:

- Pues, no se... supongo que cuando se derrita, lo pondrán en hora.

- ¡No, tonto! Me refiero al tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si se parara el tiempo? ¿qué pasaría si nadie pudiera celebrar la Navidad? ¿si nadie recibiera su regalo? ¿Qué ocurriría si nadie pudiera declararse en Navidad?

Negi calló un momento antes de hablar:

- ¿Estás pensando en Takamichi?

A Asuna le cambió la cara:

- ¡Claro que no! ¡eso ya lo he superado! –se sonrojó- Hablaba de Honya-chan.*1

Negi se bloqueó.

- Eh... esto... pues... –Negi temblaba.

Asuna rió.

- Aún tienes mucho que aprender... –se bajó del árbol- bueno, Negi-bozu, hay que ir preparando las cosas para la fiesta de Navidad.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad... hoy es 23.

24. Diciembre.

Yuue Ayase miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Miraba a sus compañeras, pasando frío, mientras cantaban villancicos. "Este es el momento perfecto". Nunca le había gustado demasiado la Navidad, pero para lo que se planteaba, era el momento ideal.

Bajó las escaleras a velocidades de vértigo, llegó hasta las chicas que cantaban. Entre ellas estaba Nodoka Miyazaki. Se infiltró entre ellas y sacó a Nodoka sin ser vista. Se la llevó a un callejón y le dijo:

- ¿Lo tienes todo claro ya, verdad?

Nodoka sonrió:

- Sí

- ¿Sabes todos los pasos que hay que dar?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Tienes el regalo?

- ¡Que sí! No hace falta que me presiones tanto.

Yuue paró.

- Lo siento. Es que no quiero estropearlo ahora... después de que trabajaras tanto para conseguirlo...

- ¡Yuue, por dios! La que se va a declarar soy yo, no tú... y aún así estás más nerviosa que yo. Tranquila. Se los pasos. Tengo el regalo. Estoy preparada. No se me va a escapar ahora. Además, se que si se me escapa ahora, te tocará el turno a ti, y se que lo harás muy bien.

Yuue la observó durante un rato.

- Nodoka... –se calló.

Nodoka la miró con una sonrisa:

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

- ¡Aniki! No te pongas nervioso, que el regalo no es para ti.

- Ya lo se, Kamo-san. No estoy nervioso, además...

- ¡Cállense los dos! Intento envolver bien el regalo.

Se hallaban en la habitación de Asuna, Negi y Konoka. Asuna estaba frente a la mesa, envolviendo un regalo, el cual no se podía apreciar lo que era. Negi intentaba mirar y se movía de un lado para otro. Kamo se encontraba sobre su espalda. El armiño no hacía más que decirle que no se pusiera nervioso. Eso a Negi le estaba trayendo sin cuidado. Konoka Konoe se encargaba de preparar las pastas de Navidad que tanto le gustaban a Negi, más que nada por su nacionalidad.

En cuanto estuvieron hechas, Konoka las metió en una bolsita, la cerró con un lacito y las guardó en lo más alto de la estantería, para que Kamo no se las comiera. Acto seguido, se acercó a Asuna y le dijo al oído:

- ¿Eso no será para Takahata-sensei, verdad? –se rió.

Asuna la miró con enfado:

- ¿Y qué si lo es?...

Konoka siguió riéndose, y pronto, Negi y Kamo se le unieron. Esto hizo enfadar aún más a Asuna.

- ¡Sí, es para él! ¿Pasa algo?

Negi iba a hablar, pero Konoka se le adelantó.

- Claro que no pasa nada. Todos te entendemos. Sabes que cada uno regalará en Navidad algo a la persona que más quiere. ¿Dónde estará Set-chan?

- ¿Set-chan?

- Setsuna.

- ¡Ah! Setsuna... busca a Mana-san, seguro que ella sabe dónde se encuentra.

Mientras Konoka se iba, Negi se acercó a Asuna y le preguntó:

- Asuna-san... ¿qué pasa con Konoka-san y Sakurazaki-san?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Desde que Setsuna se fue, Konoka está más triste que nunca.

- Parece que se aprecian mucho.

- O quizás podría ser...

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y Asuna se calló. Konoka entraba por la puerta, con cara de pasmada y con una mano en la cabeza.

- Se me olvidaban las pastas... pero da igual ya, porque ya están preparando las cosas para la fiesta. Todas están colaborando, deberíamos ir... pero...

Asuna la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pero...?

- Asuna... Negi-kun... ¿podríais cubrirme? Quiero reunirme con Set-chan esta noche y...

Negi habló esta vez:

- ¡Claro que sí! Asuna-san y yo te ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Asuna-san?

- Claro, cuenta con nosotros.

- Gracias, chicos. Son las 10, debo darme prisa si quiero llegar al Templo Tatsumiya antes de las 11 y media.

- Nosotros cubrimos tu coartada, ¡corre!

Konoka salió por la puerta y seguidamente, salieron Negi, Asuna y Kamo. Al caminar por el pasillo, se oían los pasos en la madera. Asuna se separó del grupo. Ese aún no era su lugar. Llevaba en la mano su regalo. Esperaba darlo a la persona indicada.

Muy cerca de allí, Yuue Ayase y Nodoka Miyazaki, estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación, con la oreja puesta en ella. Yuue Habló.

- Vale. El sujeto ya ha salido al punto de partida.

- Bien. Repasemos los pasos a dar.

- De acuerdo.

Yuue sacó del bolsillo de su traje de Navidad un mapa y lo desplegó encima de la mesa. El mapa señalaba el edificio residencial, el patio y una zona de callejones que daban a una villa cubierta ahora por la nieve. Nodoka colocó dos peones de ajedrez. Uno blanco y el otro negro. Yuue empezó la explicación.

- Tú eres este, -señaló al peón blanco, mientras cogía otro peón blanco y le dibujaba una raya negra en la cabeza- éste soy yo; y éste, -señaló al peón negro- éste es el objetivo, o sea, Negi-sensei.

- Entendido.

- Te quedarás en la habitación, hasta que te avise por el móvil que bajes hasta los callejones. Yo, mientras, bajaré al patio, donde se desarrollará la fiesta y donde, Negi-sensei se encontrará y le diré que te encuentras en peligro. Lo guiaré hasta los callejones, le diré que estás en la villa, atrapada y él irá tras tuyo. Tú esperarás por detrás de los callejones al momento en que él llegue y lo abordas con el regalo. Es un plan perfecto.

- Bien.

- ¿Voy bajando o aún es pronto? Son las 10 y media.

- Tú eres la de los planes... no se

- Aún es pronto...

Konoka corría. Corría por el frondoso bosque en busca del Templo Tatsumiya. Debía encontrar a Mana, y preguntarle sobre el paradero de Setsuna. Otra cosa es que la fuera a encontrar. Mientras corría, le sonó el móvil. Se paró y lo cogió:

- Diga...

- ¡Konoka! Tienes que ayudarme. No se qué decirle... creo que no se lo daré... total, otro año más...

Era Asuna. Esta frente a la sala de profesores, donde todos los profesores estaban allí. No se atrevía a entrar y darle el regalo a Takahata. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

- Asuna... tienes que... confiar en tí misma... -dijo Konoka, con dificultad para respirar.

- ¡Oh...! Lo siento, olvidé lo tuyo por completo. Cuelga y sigue corriendo que se te acaba el tiempo...

- No. Primero hay que resolver lo tuyo.

- Pero es que...

- ¡No! No pienso elegir entre vosotras dos.

- Konoka...

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias, por ser mi amiga.

- ¿Por ser tu amiga? Por eso no se dan las gracias... Uno es amigo de alguien porque le cae bien y quiere serlo. Si das las gracias por una amistad, te estás infravalorando y eso nunca se debe hacer. Cada uno es como es, independientemente de cuántos amigos tenga y de como sean. Un amigo es para toda la vida. No se da las gracias por la amistad, es una parte de la vida.

- Buff... vaya discurso... gracias de todas formas. Voy a colgar.

- ¿Y lo tuyo...? -Konoka había vuelto a correr y no miró por dónde iba. Se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y se le escapó el móvil de las manos. Se rompió.

En el móvil de Asuna, sonó un "tic". Asuna miró la pantalla del móvil.

- ¿Eh? Conexión perdida... ¿QUÉ?

Salió corriendo en busca de Negi. Cruzó todo el pasillo y llegó a la puerta principal de la zona residencial.

Yuue corría hasta la posición de Negi. Todo estaba alumbrado con luces de Navidad y ambientado para la ocasión. Yuue llegó hasta él.

- ¡Negi-sensei! ¡Negi-sensei!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yuue-san?

- Tienes que venir corriendo, Nodoka está atrapada...

- ¿DÓNDE?

- Sígueme.

Yuue quiso conducir a Negi, pero Asuna se interpuso al llegar a los callejones.

- ¡Negiiii! ¡Negiii!

- Asuna...

Negi se volvió y vio a Asuna corriendo con una mano levantada. Llevaba su paquete en la otra mano. Llegó jadeando, y se notaba su nerviosismo. Negi le habló:

- ¿Qué pasa, Asuna-san?

- Estaba hablando con Konoka por el móvil, y de repente, se ha cortado la conexión... y ella no quería colgar y yo tampoco he colgado...

- ¿Dónde está ella?

Asuna y Negi se quedaron bloqueados. Yuue había formulado esa pregunta.

- Pues... esto... es que es un secreto...

- En el bosque.

- ¡Asuna-san!

- Es un momento de emergencia, no hay tiempo que perder, Negi.

- A ver... estando en el bosque, lo más seguro es que se te corte la conexión por varios factores. Las copas de los árboles son demasiado altas y se va la cobertura, además de la humedad del ambiente y del frío. Todos esos factores influyen mucho en los móviles. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme.

Yuue salió de allí y, en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de las demás miradas, llamó por el móvil a Nodoka. Cuatro toques le bastaron para saber que Nodoka no contestaría. Llamó de nuevo, nada. Nodoka se había dejado el móvil en la habitación. Era imposible avisarle.

Nodoka, llegó hasta la zona de los callejones, y, nada más llegar, vio una escena que nunca hubiera querido ver. Ahí estaban, Asuna y Negi. Asuna tenía un regalo en las manos. Nodoka se apartó a las sombras, y se quedó, escuchando.

- Esto... bien, pero tenemos que ir a ver si está bien.

- ¡Asuna-san! ¡Ese regalo es...!

Asuna miró el regalo que tenía entre las manos. Era el suéter que tanto había trabajado para hacerlo. Había estado varios años haciéndolo. Nunca lo acababa; y, ahora que lo había acabado, no se lo iba a dar a la persona que debía; o tal vez si...

Le tendió el paquete a Negi.

- Toma, para ti. Feliz Navidad, Negi.

- Pero...

- Nada. No hay peros que valgan esta vez. Es para ti.

Se agachó y le dio a un baso en la frente a Negi. Luego, abrió los ojos y se apartó. Lo miró, divertida.

- Ahora, estaré esperando el tuyo.

Nodoka dejó escapar un gemido. Ambos lo oyeron. Se volvieron y vieron a Nodoka, sollozando. Nodoka corrió en dirección a las habitaciones.

- ¡Espera, Miyazaki-san...!

Yuue apareció desde el otro lado.

- Tranquilo, Negi-sensei. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, desapareció.

- Negi, vamos hasta Konoka. Se le acaba el tiempo.

- Pero...

Asuna lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él.

- Yuue-chii se ocupará de ella.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

- Hmmmm... cosas de mujeres. Venga, vamos.

- ¡Nodoka, espera! ¡Nodoka!

Yuue alcanzó pronto a Nodoka, antes de que si quiera, cruzara la esquina. Yuue la agarró del brazo e hizo que volteara. Estaba llorando.

- Nodoka... eso que has visto, en realidad no es lo que crees.

- Da igual lo que me digas, Yuue. Asuna se ha quedado ya con él.

- Escúchame.

- ¡No! Ya estoy harta. Lo he perdido para siempre... Tu plan era una estupidez.

Yuue abrió los ojos tras esas palabras. Bajó la cabeza y, con la misma, abandonó el lugar. No sin antes oír, lo que nunca hubiera querido oír de la boca de Nodoka:

- Todo ha sido culpa tuya, Yuue-san. ¡Te odio!

Ahora era Yuue la que tenía ganas de llorar. Paso por delante de la fiesta, sin siquiera despedirse. No estaba para nadie en esos momentos. Pero Nodoka tampoco. También tenía ganas de llorar; y allí, en su soledad, lloró.

Konoka sintió un escalofrío en la cara. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Setsuna. Se asustó. Se incorporó de un salto.

- Set... Set-chan.

- Konoka-ojousama*2, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esto... pues... te estaba buscando... ¡Ah! ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues... son... las 12 menos cuarto.

- Buff... Justo a tiempo.

- ¿Justo a tiempo para qué?

- Pues... verás, Set-chan... Te estaba buscando, porque... yo... esto, yo...

- Me estás... asustando de verdad, Konoka-ojousama...

- Por favor, Set-chan, no me llames así.

- Perdona, Konoka-san...

- Te buscaba, para darte tu regalo de Navidad.

A Setsuna se le iluminaron los ojos. Los abrió al máximo.

- ¿Un regalo... para mí?

- ¡Sí!

- Yo no quiero regalos... yo...

Konoka le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

- Calla.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho, y sacó una pequeña bolsita de él.

- Set-chan, esto es para ti.

Setsuna se ruborizó. Nunca hubiera esperado esto. Ni en sus mejores sueños. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Bueno... pues... gracias...

- Pero ábrelo.

Setsuna se puso a abrir la bolsa con total delicadeza. Las luces de Navidad de la puerta del Templo Tatsumiya alumbraban la escena. Estaban en la entrada del mismo. Contemplando la escena, escondidos, estaban Asuna y Negi. Habían llegado a tiempo para el espectáculo. Konoka estaba bien, pero Asuna no quiso irse. Quería ver si al menos, una persona era afortunada en Navidad. Ya había visto demasiadas decepciones. Primero ella y luego Nodoka. A saber quién más...

Setsuna abrió la bolsita y se encontró con unas pastas de Navidad. Eran preciosas. Eran de todo: Papá Noel, gnomos, Árboles de Navidad, adornos,... etc. Eran tan bonitas que le daba pena comérselas.

- Konoka-ojou... Konoka-san... ¿estas pastas... las has hecho tú?

Konoka sonrió:

- Por supuesto. Las hice hace un par de horas, para que no se enfriaran mucho. Pero ya se han enfriado, me temo.

- Pero ¿cuánto has tardado en hacerlas?

Konoka rió. Le resultó graciosa la pregunta. Le iba a responder pero se volvió y miró el gran reloj de la torre. Eran las doce en unos segundos. No dudó.

Se acercó a Setsuna y ambas bocas se unieron como una sola. Sonó la campana del reloj. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces... Era Navidad. Era 25 de Diciembre. Cuando todo es posible. Pero para Konoka y Setsuna, el tiempo se había parado. No existían segundos, minutos u horas. No. El tiempo lo controlaban ellas. Ellas decidían cuando acabar. Mientras todos se deseaban Feliz Navidad, Konoka y Setsuna vivían un momento inolvidable. Konoka se apartó con extremo cuidado de los labios de Setsuna. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas. Era su primer beso. Ninguna había besado antes. Pero les pareció que sería el mejor de sus vidas. Era una sensació indescriptible. Emocionante.

Setsuna miró a Konoka. Estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. Se aventuró a hablar.

- ¿Por... por qué?

Konoka sonrió y miró hacia arriba, hacia el techo del porche del Templo. Señaló con un dedo.

- Muérdago... ¿sabes la leyenda, verdad?

Setsuna miró hacia arriba, miró a Konoka a los ojos y luego escuchó las palabras de Konoka en su mente. Luego sonrió.

- Perdóname, Konoka-san... yo... no debí huir así. Quería estar a tu lado, pero eso no podía ser por tu seguridad. Pero ahora lo he entendido. Gracias a ti he visto la verdad. Cuanto más cerca de ti esté, más fácil será protegerte.

A Konoka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Set-chan.

Ahora, Setsuna también sollozaba. Se acercó a Konoka y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Eran felices juntas.

Finalmente, he podido relatar esta historia en un tiempo récord. No esperaba conseguirlo, pero al fin he acabado en este sábado día 23 de Diciembre. Hora 14:16. Mañana, tarde y noche del viernes, Mañana del sábado. Poco tiempo para una historia inacabada, con imperfecciones y bastante pobre en cuanto a estructura y argumento. La historia, hubiera preferido que fuera más larga y más afectiva, sobre todo al final, pero no he podido conseguirlo y éste es el resultado. El final podía haber sido mucho más extenso, pero no puedo, ya que esto es sólo el especial de Navidad de mi Fanfic de Negima!. Navidades con Mahou Sensei Negima! Especial de Navidad de mi serie de Fanfics de Negima! No podía seguir escribiendo, porque el desenlace de las relaciones entre los personajes tras Navidad, se relatará en mi segundo gran Fanfic de Negima! Aún no ha salido ni el primero... jajajaja... Plan de Fics:

The Baka Rangerisu - Fanfic 1

Navidades con MS Negima! (Especial de Navidad) - Fanfic 2

Thousand Master! Watashi dai kirai!... (Título provisional) - Fanfic 3

Classmate series (Título provisional) - Fanfic 4

Classmate series 2 - Fanfic 5

Classmate series 3 - Fanfic 6

Eso es todo por el momento... mis planes de futuro... jajajaja...

Este especial lo he hecho con mucho cariño y es mi regalo de Navidad para todos aquellos que amen tanto como yo el Manganime y también para aquellos que son tan buenos amigos míos.

Para todos, con mucho cariño:

Feliz Navidad.

Se despide:

La Jibakurei.

Esto son algunas reseñas que he querido especificar aquí para todo el que no haya visto Negima! y también, para vosotros, que ya os vale... VEDLO! jajaja... para vosotros, una advertencia:

No lo leáis si no queréis que se os revelen algunas cosas que no queréis saber aún sobre Mahou Sensei Negima!

Aquí van las aclaraciones:

*1 Honya-chan: En japonés, Librera o bibliotecaria. Referido en la historia a Nodoka Miyazaki.

*2 -Ojousama: Término que se emplea con los nombres cuando se habla de una persona de mayor rango social que tú. Es de mucho respeto.

Se acabaron las explicaciones, si queréis entender la historia completamente, os aconsejo ver el anime de Mahou Sensei Negima!... y, OJO! no os confundáis... Mahou Sensei Negima! es la obre original de Ken Akamatsu-sama. No la confundáis con Negima! NEO, que es una copia de Negima! hecha anime gracias a un dibujante fan de Akamatsu-sama nuestro DIOS...

Ahora, sí, y con la decepción de no poder tener la v2 del Team Mahora en funcionamiento para fin de año... me despido, esperando que todo el que lo lea, se divierta un rato y asimile la Navidad como un momento muy especial, no solo en familia, sino también para las parejas. Siento haber hecho lo que hice con algunas relaciones en este fanfic, pero era necesario.

La Jibakurei.

PD:

- Si hay faltas de ortografía, no me las tengáis en cuenta, por favor... que Chiu* ha sido quien lo ha corregido y no confío en ella...

- Ey!, ¡Fantasmita! ¡que te he oído!

Nota de la 5ta Edición, 2010:

Publicada en martes, diecisiete de agosto de 2010, esta historia pertenece enteramente a Sapuri Jibakurei, cuyo nick ha ido cambiando a lo largo de su corta estancia en Internet. Así pues, qwerty13, Sayo-chan, Chiu*, Aisaka Sayo y cualquier otro nick que aparezca en este fic son la misma persona. Los personajes y ambientación de este fic son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu, creador del manga Mahou Sensei Negima!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
